


Turn Off the Camera

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: No Homo, Not really though, blowjob, kinda voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on their mission for so long, Jay thinks Tim needs some sort of release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off the Camera

Tim and Jay were cooped up in some dingy motel, and had been for the past three days. They hadn’t left for more than food and were almost never out of each other’s sights for more than a few minutes at a time. That night, Jay just got back from picking up dinner from some fast food joint.

When he came back, he threw it down on a table and pointed the camera over at Tim.

“Hey, dude. Burgers: America’s golden truth,” he said with a smile.

Tim was relaxing against the headboard, reading the newspaper he’d stolen from the front desk earlier that morning.

“Yea, uh, thanks,” he said, crossing his outstretched legs over one another.

“Did you look into those other tapes?” he asked.

“No, I didn’t get around to it,” Tim said.

If he was to be entirely honest with himself, Jay wasn’t expecting much. It wasn’t like Tim was as video savvy as him anyhow, but he’d still appreciate it if he’d do something while he was gone.

“Well, are you at least gonna get up and eat? Or should I bring it to you?” he asked sarcastically.

Tim sat up, throwing the paper down as he said, “I’m not that hungry right now, and can you put the fucking camera down? Seriously, I’d like to feel like I’m not being watched for five seconds.”

“What if something happens? It’s not like I’m carrying this around for fun, you know that,” Jay said, scampering to the other side of the bed, only for Tim to flinch away.

“Well, then keep it out of my face!”

“Dude, come on, I know you’re stressed but you don’t need to avoid me. Tell me what’s really wrong.”

“Damn it, Jay!” He stood up, getting in Jay’s face as he said, “Nothing’s wrong with me, okay? Now stop asking!”

Jay wasn’t scared or intimidated, as he was all too use to these outbursts. Instead, he took the opportunity to look Tim over for why he was acting so weird. And, when he found the cause, he had to stop himself from focusing on it for too long.

Tim, realizing his mistake in standing up, flew back to the bed in an instant.

“Shut the camera off!”

“Y-You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed about this.”

“Don’t you tell me ‘it’s normal’ or some bull shit like that! Just forget it and-” he was cut off by a long coughing fit that brought him down to the bed.

Jay, tentatively, set down the camera and reached out a hand, which Tim shook off immediately.

Not knowing what else to do, he said, “I can help with that, if you want.”

Tim looked up at him with a scrutinizing glare. “You’re joking right?”

“No, I’m being serious,” Jay said. “You’re suffering from a lot of stress right now. Wouldn’t it be a good idea to let some of it out? Especially when you’re sick like this?”

“So what? Dude, you’re really fucked up! A dude pops a boner and your first instinct is to offer him ‘help’? That’s so-”

“Gay? Yea, what about it?” Tim looked up at him, seeing the stern, serious expression on his face. “Look, I’m not going to force anything on you or anything like that, but I am offering.”

They shared eye contact for a small while, Tim weighing the pros and cons while Jay waited for his final decision. It was finally given when Tim relaxed on the bed, panting heavily as he offered himself up.

“I’m gonna be thinking of some chick the entire time, just so you know,” he said as a final protest.

“Fair enough. Just lay back and relax,” Jay said as he dropped to his knees in front of the bed.

He undid Tim’s belt with slow, precise movements before looking up and undoing the button on his pants. With a bit of fidgeting here and there, his pants were down past his thighs and Tim’s penis was revealed. Jay’s eyes flicked up as yet another opportunity to escape. Tim didn’t take it, simply looking away.

Jay leaned forward, letting out a breath on the head of his half-hard cock, which caused Tim to squirm slightly. Then his tongue darted out and lapped the tip before swirling around it, dipping down into the slit only twice. Tim brought a hand to his mouth to block out the moans and groans Jay coaxed out of him. Using a hand to hold it up, Jay began mouthing along the sides of his cock, slurping as he lapped the underside. His tongue danced under, over, and around his dick. This caused his breath to quicken and hitch at seemingly random intervals. Tim gave up holding back his moans when Jay finally leaned up all the way and took him into his mouth, even going as far as to swallow only the head.

He hallowed out his cheeks and hummed slightly, which ripped out a full-fledged yowl of pleasure from Tim’s throat.

He mumbled under his breath, “Fuck, shit!” and tossed his head back.

His back arched, but Jay was already pinning down his hips to prevent him from ramming into his throat. His other hand held the base of his cock as he pulled back and bobbed down over and over again.

Tim tensed and trembled in Jay’s grip as he curled his tongue against his cock and sucked roughly, not letting up for a second. He continued sucking and clenching, even as Tim started warning him.

“Jay, I’m gonna cum! Pull off man, I’m gonna cum! Jay- _Jay!_ ”

 _I thought you were thinking of a girl_ , Jay thought with a smile.

Unable to get him to come off, Tim ended up spilling the warm white liquid into his mouth and directly down his throat.

Jay milked him of however much he was willing to give, bobbing a few more times to get Tim through his orgasm until he was collapsing back completely with his pants around his ankles, panting mercilessly as he stared up at the ceiling.

When he calmed down significantly, he still struggled to pant out, “Has that been on this whole time?”

Jay turned around to see the camera on the bed. “I guess,” he said, finally standing up. “Don’t worry, this won’t go up as an entry.”

“Can’t you just erase it?” Tim asked, glaring up at him.

Jay took the camera into his hands. “No. We promised, Tim. We’re going to film everything until we get to the bottom of this. And that means everything.”


End file.
